Buttercups new power
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: Buttercup is fed up with having nothing speciall like her sister, so she has enrolled into the accademy of Powers to find it. But will she find her power which lies inside her? Oh and my fellow followers and favourers, can you please REVIEW ALL the chapters that are so far up? Then I might update again if I can get 80 reviews in total.
1. Chapter 1: Buttercups new Power

**Buttercups new power**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>A fine and sunny day in Townsville and like always a bank has just being robbed. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup rush in to stop the baddies.<p>

**"This is easy," Blossom said excited, "Come we should explain to them what they have done,"**

**"Ok." Bubbles said happy.**

**"What ever." Buttercup said bored. **

The three girls stop the robbers and try to explain to them what they have done.

**"Was wollt ihr den hier?" The first robber asked them confused.**

**"I don't think that that is english. Bubbles maybe you could explain it to them." Blossom instructed.**

**"Ok." Bubbles said pleased.**

**"Wer seit ihr?" The second thief asked them.**

**"He is asking who we are," Bubbles translated for her sisters,"I will tell him,"**

**Bubbles gives the bank robbers the translation in German, "Wir sind die Powerpuffgirls. Und wir müssen euch leider jetzt fest nehmen. Es ist verboten von der Bank das Gelt zu nehmen ohne das man es selber verdient hat,"**

**"Oh schuldigung. Ihr könnt es wieder haben. Aber wir sind in noch größere Schwierigkeiten." The first Thief told them.**

**"He saiß that they needed the money for a big problem they have," Bubbles explained to her sisters.**

**Blossom nodded her head and looked back over to Bubbles, "Can you ask them what their problem is?"**

**"Was für ein Problem habt ihr den?" Bubbles asked the thieves.**

**"Nun, unsere Konten hier in Townesvill wurden geschlossen," The second thief explained, "und da wir das Englisch nicht so gut verstehen haben wir einfach unser Geld genomen."**

**"Ok that was a bit trickier. I think what he is saying that their bank conto here in Townesvill has been closed down and that they took what was rightfull theirs to begin with," Bubbles translated once more, then she looked back over to the robbers and gave them a German translation back,"Nun ihr könnt nicht 20. Milliarden verdient haben. Können wir es bitter der Bank zurückgeben?"**

**"Ok. Vielen dank Mädels." The first thieve said happy.**

**"He has just thanked us. Come." Bubbles instructed.**

The girls flew over to the bank and gave back the money. All of Townsville applauded and Bubbles helped the thief's to open up their bank accounts again.

Suddenly out of the sky came a meteoroid hurtling to Townsville in flames.

**"Blossom ordered quickly, "Girls plan attack F."**

Blossom chilled the meteoroid down and then in unity they destroyed the ball. All of Townsville was out of their homes and called Blossom and Bubbles name out of pure happiness.

Buttercup just stood there and she was crying her eyes out. Both Blossom and Bubbles had a special power: Talking all the languages in the world + animal and having super strong ice breath. But what about Buttercup?

Except for rolling her tong she had no special ability. And that made her heart cry even harder.

**"Ah curse on you guys." Buttercup snapped mad at them.**

**"Excuse me Buttercup?" Blossom asked her sister, shocked that she would use such foul language.**

Buttercup stuck her tough out at her sisters and flew all the way back home in tears. It was destroying her from the inside that she had no special ability except the strength. And she has been dreaming for eternity that her body would some how change and give her, her special ability. But day in and day out there was nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Aw. Poor Buttercup. But she will find her special power and it will be stronger than any power Blossom and Bubbles have together. Please review. I own nobody." <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: A unknown voice of help

**A unknown voice of help**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>Buttercup lay now in her bed and was crying even harder. The news were reporting non stop of the waste achievement of Blossom and Bubbles on that day. And of Buttercup they only said that she was the third weal that is blocking Blossom and Bubbles from what they could fully accomplish.<p>

**"I will show them that I can have a power even stronger then what they could ever achieve," Buttercup growled to herself mad.**

Suddenly an advertisement popped up about a special power school. Buttercup turned up the volume to hear what it had to say. Maybe this cold be her ticket to finding her power. The man on the screen had on a blue shirt, gray trousers and black shoes.

**"Are you one of a few million who feels like they are like everybody els?" The Advertisement guy asked her.**

**"Yes." Buttercup replied happy and excited.**

**"If the answer is yes then come to the Power school. A school which can teach you all kinds of powers like: Ice breath, fire control, speaking every language you can think of and they just announced that one new power will come: The controlling of all the elements. So don't delay. Sign up today." On w w w. MY-TRAINING-POWER. XP," The Advertising guy replied happy.**

Buttercup smiled so wildly she flew right away up there. The school building was located in New York so a continent away from Townsville. She packed up her things, printed out of the web the sign up forms, filed them up, then flew all the way up to New York to the Power school. Before she left she wrote a letter to the Professor and her sisters. Explaining why she left and for how long.

* * *

><p>After flying for 2 hour's she came to New York more precisely to a gray skyscraper which looks like an office building. Since their wasn't any more buildings Buttercup assumed this was the school. She rang the door bell and a woman looked threw a hatch.<p>

**"What are you?" The woman asked as she looked at Buttercup.**

**"I saw your advertisement on the TV and I wanted to know if you could help me?" Buttercup asked.**

**"Ok. Come in. Don't take anybody ells with you or tell anybody ells about this place," The woman on the other side of the door ordered Buttercup.**

**"How would that work, you advertised it around the world? How the hell could it have come all the way to Townsville without any body else seeing it?" Buttercup asked her confused.**

**"I will explain it to you… come inside." The woman ordered whiles looking around.**

The hatch closed and then Buttercup was allowed to enter and came to a small gray and black room with 2 chairs and a old brown cranky table.

The woman was around 1 meter 20 centimetres, a bit smaller then Buttercup, she had gray pattered hair going down to her waist and black eyes. She was wearing a blue training suite and suddenly faced Buttercup.

**"We made our advertisements a secret around the world, not everybody understands them." The woman began her explanation.**

**"Wait. Understands them? I understood it perfectly." Buttercup pointed out confused.**

**"Yes. You have a reason for being here. You have no special power like anybody els," he woman explained and then continued, "Only those who really want a power like you, can hear and see the advertisement and comes here in person to for fill the task of being unusual."**

**"Wow. That is very clever. So I am accepted?" Buttercup asked her.**

**The woman nodded her head, "Yes. First show us what power's you have."**

Buttercup nodded and they came to a small training room, Buttercup showed of all of her tricks and the woman was well impressed.

**"Excellent. But if you have all of these powers like your cloning one then why are you here?" The woman asked her confused.**

**Buttercup tried to explain herself, "Because my sisters can do that too. My sister Bubbles has one power which me and my other sister Blossom haven't got and that is talking all sorts of languages. And Blossom the middle of us can blow ice. I am the oldest and can't do anything what they can't,"**

**"I understand." The woman said nodding her head,"We can teach you some more powerful moves and out of your training your new power will develop. You will feel it how it will grow in with you. Now shall we begin?"**

**"Yes please. Oh what is your name?" Buttercup asked knowing she didn't know her first teachers name jet.**

**The woman looked at Buttercup before handing her the hand, "You may referee me as Mrs. Light,"**

Buttercup nodded and Mrs. Light showed her to her room. It was quiet small with 1 bed and a cupboard for her cloths. Buttercup unpacks her things and stores them away neatly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Well there are only 2 things I can tell her: Good luck Buttercup and review please."<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3: A worried family

**A worried family**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>Back home in Townsville Blossom was busy reading a book and Bubbles was pacing worried around the room. Buttercup still hasn't come back home from after fighting the German thief's and it was now 8 o'clock in the evening.<p>

**"Bubbles calm down. Buttercup is just grumpy now that we all know that we both have a unique ability and she has none." Blossom explained trying to calm her youngest sister down.**

**Bubbles glared a bit at Blossom before replying: "Well yeah. But, that gives her no reason to leave the family just like that. It all doesn't add up."**

Blossom sight. Bubbles was always like a mother figure of the family like Blossom was the bossy father. And Buttercup? Well she was the grumpy, ill tempered and strong child of the two. In there point of view. So it can only give Bubbles reasons to help.

**"I need to calm down. I'll be in the kitchen and cooking for us some dinner." Bubbles said as she was about to leave the room.**

**"Ok. What are we having Miss. Chef?" Blossom joked a bit trying to make her sister a little happier.**

**Bubbles giggle and replied: "Potato and carrot stew with garlic bread. Ok Blossom?"**

**"Sounds delicious Bubbles. I'll lay the table." Blossom said.**

Blossom got up and as she said laid the table, Bubbles pealed and chopped the carrots, roasted the potatoes before pulverising them and adding olive oil to the lot and leaving it to stew.

The Professor just walked threw the door and a young gentleman was behind him.

**"I am so happy that you can join us tonight Dexter." The Professor addressed the young Gentleman. **

**Dexter smiled at the Professor before replying: "No problem. My parents are out of the house for the night so I thought of popping over to my Ex-girlfriends house."**

Blossoms eyes popped out as she saw her Ex-boyfriend come inside. Dexter was a tall 1 meter 50 a bit taller then Blossom in his usual white lab coat and blue gloves with the matching pare of glasses.

**"What are you doing here Dexter?" Blossom asked mad.**

**Dexter chuckled, rearranged his glasses before replying: "And a good evening to you to Blossom, I just wanted to visit you. That's all that there is to it. Is there a reason why you can't see me?"**

**"Actually there is. My sister has left this afternoon and we don't know where she is." Blossom snapped at him mad.**

Suddenly Professor Utonium noticed a letter on the kitchen table. He picks it up, unfastens it and then reads out of it.

**"Wait here is a letter for us… ah. Don't worry Blossom. Buttercup is in a training course for a while and hopes to come back soon." Professor Utonium explained after reading the letter threw.**

**"I see. So the little green girl wants to become just as popular as Blossom and Bubbles?" Dexter assumed out of the blue.**

**Bubbles was fuming as well as she glared at Dexter: "She is as popular as we both. And together we are more popular then you Dexter. So tell us now what you want."**

**"If I am here I am here to help you." Dexter explained calmly.**

Dexter got out of his bag which he has been carrying on his back a lap top and typed in Buttercups name and sent it on search. A picture formed, as suddenly his laptop exposed and showed a girl having a shower. Inside the shower.

**"You pervert." Blossom shouted at him mad.**

Blossom frosted Dexter and sent him of with a kick up his pants. Dexter broke her heart once and he will never gain Blossoms trust again. Bubbles had to help Blossom get over Dexter which was tricky.

**"All we an do is wait for her return Blossom. There is nothing els to do." Bubbles explained to her older sister.**

**Blossom sighed and nodded her head: "You are right Bubbles. Wait and hope."**

Both girls flew of to school whiles Professor Utonium pulled Buttercup out of the school and prayed that one day Buttercup will return to the family. And with the special ability she deserves.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit:,, Poor guys. But Buttercup will return some day. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: The start of the day is 12 PM

**The start of the day is 12 PM**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody."**

* * *

><p>As soon as Buttercup was finished Mrs. Light told her to have a nap before her training. It will cost a lot of energy for what they have planned. Buttercup nodded and changed into her pyjamas and lay in one of the beds at the Academy.<p>

She closed her eyes and suddenly her dream came. She dreamed of the day that Blossom discovered her special power: ice breath. And the day that Bubbles used the animal language against her sisters and made the animals hurt them. She woke up screaming in shock and suddenly next to her was Mrs. Light. She shined the howl room with her body.

**"Buttercup. Buttercup calm down it was just a dream. Buttercup." Mrs Light tried to calm her terrified student down. **

Buttercup looked shocked around the room and looks at Mrs. Light. She had a yellow dress, a white skin, yellow eyes and a candle in her hand. She sat next to Buttercup and asked all the teachers to be in the same room. It was time for one of her trainings. How to control her dreams and wishes.

**Mr Time looked at Buttercup worried: "Buttercup. What is wrong?"**

**"I just had a nightmare," Buttercup explained: "My sisters were using their special abilities against me. Blossom the oldest used her ice breath to freeze me in a place. And then Bubbles the youngest of us 3 used her animal languages and made all the animals bite, scratch and hurt me. I have been having these dreams quiet often and they hurt,"**

**"Of course they do. But you have every right as every body ells to have a good dream. Do you know where your dreams come from?" Mr Time asked her.**

Buttercup looked confused at Mr. Time and shook her head. He nodded and got out a book. He opened a certain page where a dream explanation was written out.

**"The dreams come from your past experience. And this experience engraved into your heart." Mr Time explained to her.**

**Buttercup looked at him confused: "What has my heart got to do with anything?"**

**"Your heart is the thing that makes your dreams. Have you got any happy memories in your heart?" Mr Power explained and then asked her.**

Buttercup stayed quiet for a while to think of any happy things. Then she remembered her love kiss she gave Butch which killed him. She nodded and then she had to hold onto that thought.

**"Good. Hold that thought and it will become your dream. Good night Buttercup." Mr Time instructed her.**

Buttercup nodded and all the teachers went back to bed. She lay her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. She thought of Butch and all of her dreams were perfect.

* * *

><p>As the timer struck 1 A.M Mrs. Light got Buttercup up again and together they walked outside to the highest point of the mountains, where the school stood. Underneath of them their was nothing except forest and mountains with a few rivers. Mrs Light explained to Buttercup that her job was to bring the sun up on this part of the world.<p>

**"Is this your job Mrs. Light?" Buttercup asked as she looked towards the horizon.**

**"Yes. I hold my hand to the horizon, and slowly lift it up. Then the sun attaches her rays to my hand and rises. You have a go." Mrs Light explained.**

Buttercup held her hand out and suddenly her hand was burned like 100 degrees. It hurt and she had to seriously concentrate to bring the sun up. And she managed it.

**Mrs Light smiled at Buttercup before replying in a soft voice: "Good job Buttercup."**

Once the sun was up they went back inside for breakfast. Just before breakfast Mrs Light had to remove the power from Buttercup, because it would be to dangerous for her to control the sun and it's immense heat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "She is getting stronger. Please review. I own nobody."<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: The first power lesson

_**The first power lesson**_

**Quanktumspirit: "Read and Review please. I own nobody except for Buttercup's teachers and her new power's. I have already decided what they are going to be. Written date: Sunday 1st July 2012."**

* * *

><p>Buttercup had a calm and relaxing breakfast and was ready for her next lesson. This time she had Mr. Art and Mr. Power. They asked Buttercup to dress in a dirty uniform and meet them in a solid white room inside the school. As Buttercup changed and got there she saw loads of balloons in all different shapes and sizes floating around the room. What has this got to do with a power?<p>

**Mr Art was the first of the 2 teachers to notice Buttercup, "Oh welcome Buttercup."**

**"Hi. What have the balloons got to do with a power lesson?" Buttercup asked them and motioning to the balloons around the room.**

**Mr Art began to explain their idea behind the balloons: "Well on your sheet that you had to fill out to tell us what powers you have one power was laser eye beams wasn't it?"**

**"Yeah? And?" Buttercup asked not knowing what he was aiming for.**

**"Well me and Mr. Power got the idea that you could train it up, to change your eye beam. Focus on that target and hit it. Ok?" Mr Powers explained and then instructed.**

Buttercup looked confused and did as she was told. The teachers measured the diameter and it showed exactly 7 cm. Her full eye as always.

**Mr Power nodded before continuing the explanation: "Interesting, now this lesson shall teach you that maybe you could change the diameter of your heat beam into a thinner one and that way maybe produce more heat and for a longer period of time. Try and destroy 2 balloons in 20 seconds. Go."**

Buttercup sent her full eye beam out and destroyed 2 balloons in 40 seconds. She was very disappointed with that result. But Mr. Art wasn't mad and allowed Buttercup to try again. Which she did and managed 2 more balloons in 32 seconds. This was taking Buttercup's last nerve.

**"Buttercup try this thing out by focusing far away," Mr Art advised her, "Like by us people when we focus far away our pupil shrinks, maybe it has the same effect only for you your eye beam shrinks. Try and destroy the balloon that is furthest away in a short time."**

Buttercup focused her eyes on the furthest balloon which was a white balloon and as well the harder to see. Then as she released her eye beam Buttercup noticed that the heat didn't burn as much as it used to. And it was thinner and quicker. The balloon was destroyed in 1.2 seconds. Wow a new personal record. The teachers were very pleased. So Buttercup carried on with the smallest beam she produced to destroy all the targets and the walls were covered with the paint. The task was finished with 20 balloons in 4 minuets and 1 second.

After that lesson Buttercup's eyes were burning terribly. She started to cry and the teachers knew that Buttercup needed a break. Buttercup could feel that her eyes changed dramatically and it was easier for her to use the heat beam. Less heat and further distance, Buttercup felt happy that she has accomplished something that her sisters were never able to.

**"Can I now have a break please. My eyes they hurt terribly." Buttercup asked as her eyes began to water with the heat.**

**Mr Power nodded and then explained: "Of course Buttercup. And the reason for your eyes hurting is that you changed them quickly. They need time to adjust to the new power you learnt. Have a rest now."**

Buttercup nodded and left to the library to read a bit. Her eyes really adjusted to the new power quiet fast and Buttercup couldn't wait to test it out in action with her sisters watching.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Not bad. Please review. I only own Buttercup's teachers."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: The Punk test

**The Rowdyruffboys and Powerpunkgirls find out**

**Quanktumspirit: "I noticed that I didn't put the Powerpunkgirls or Rowdyruffboys up jet. But I will. Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Wednesday 4th July 2012."**

* * *

><p>Back in Townsville the Rowdyruffboys were sitting with the Powerpunkgirls in the Rowdyruffboys home because Blossom and Bubbles have called them together. Brick was glaring at Bezerk not to try anything, Boomer was scared out of his wit's with Brat watching his every move and Butch relaxed since he got along with Brute quiet well. He liked her, but never asked for anything more then for both of them to become friends which they have.<p>

Blossom and Bubbles were pacing nervous back and forth thinking about Buttercup and what was going to happen to her. Was she still alive? Was she in pain or worse did she forget them. Brick was getting impatient and started the talk.

**"Blossom and Bubbles Utonium stop walking around like panicked gees and sit down and tell us why you call us 6 together? We want to go home," Brick snapped.**

**Brat glared mad at Brick: "You can talk red hat,"**

**"Shut up punk," Boomer snapped back at Bubbles counterpart.**

**"And proud of it babe," Bezerk said chuckling as she tried to flirt with Boomer.**

**Bubbles was getting fed up with everybody's arguments so she said as calm as she could back: "Seriously guy's shut up,"**

**"Well I count 8. Where is Buttercup?" Butch asked pointing out the one thing that nobody else (- the Powerpuffgirls) have noticed.**

**Blossom nodded and came to the main point: "That is what we are here to talk about,"**

**"Well talk pinkie," Bezerk snapped at her counterpart: "We are not getting any further with you walking the floor flat,"**

**"Bezerk the floor is already flat. So start Blossom," Brat pointed out and then waited.**

Blossom nodded and pulled a white board up and drawn on it a spider diagram.

**"Well, we know from this note and our father that Buttercup is in a top secret training program," Blossom began the explanations. **

**"How do you know it is top secret if you are telling us about it?" Bezerk asked trying and failing to be smart.**

**"Because we tried going onto the web and finding out more about the school. We even used Google maps," Bubbles explained, but then continued: "But just as we were zooming in on the school it exploded and showed us a bathroom,"**

**Brick understood what she meant: "Ahh. So from that the school wants to remain a secret for only the students to know of it?"**

**"That is the theory Brick," Blossom said seeing as apart from Google maps they didn't have any prove.**

**"And what have we got to do with it? I am presuming Brute the most?" Brat asked.**

**Bubbles chuckled at her counterparts intelligent: "You hit the nail on the head Brat,"**

**"Ok," Brat said as an idea came to her head.**

Brat got out a nail, a hammer and hammered the nail into the table. Brick slapped his head in annoyance as the others chuckled.

**"Brat it s an expression it means you are correct. You didn't need to hammer a nail into the table," Brick snapped.**

**"Let's get back to business," Brute said not wanting to lose any more time: "What do I have to do?"**

**Blossom started to explain, but was then cut off: "Well first we will fly up there and try and smuggle you in-"**

Brute's phone went of. The Rowdyruffboys recognised the tune and smirked.

**"The song: Harder, Better, faster, stronger by the Daft Punk's? Cool," Butch said chuckling.**

**Brute nodded smiling: "Yeah one of my most favourite songs. A text message from a Mr. Art…weird…"**

_**Test message:**_

_**Brute Plutonium,**_

_**We know from Buttercup that you are her counterpart and have got the same power's as Buttercup. Could you please come over so that we can run a test with you and Buttercup to see what we could do to strengthen her power? You will be rewarded handsomely for your help. A limo will pick you up in 2 minuets.**_

_**Mr. Art. One of her new teachers**_

Brute read out the text message loud and clear to everybody so that they would understand it and they did.

**"Ok. Therefore you are going. Take this hidden film camera and everything you see we can see as well," Blossom instructed her.**

**Brute was ok with it: "Ok,"**

Suddenly they heard a honking sound from outside and really. A limo was waiting outside with a black Shafer. Brute walked outside and the Shafer bowed down to her and opened the door. The Powerpuffgirls, Powerpunkgirls and Rowdyruffboys all watched on the telly what Brute was seeing.

The seats as they could see were white and a drink was offered to Brute who gladly accepted. The journey was quiet fast and only took 2 minuets with the car reaching the school faster then Buttercup since she got lost by trying to find it.

With a small hidden microphone the kids could hear everything that is being said as well.

**"Ah you must be Brute Plutonium?" A teacher of the school asked her as Brute arrived.**

**Bute looked at her a bit mad and replied rudely: "Yeah. What of it?"**

**"Well. We need to run a test with you to try something out," The woman explained to her, but then continued: "Is it ok with you to do it now?"**

**"Yeah sure. What is this for a test?" Brute asked her since no details about the test were given to her jet.**

**A man entered the room to before explaining: "Noting seriously. Just a power test. Buttercup you can come out now,"**

* * *

><p>They saw Buttercup finally and she was clear to see not scared, but stronger and looked weird… her eye diameter has changed by a few cm smaller. (From the training with the target.)<p>

**"Buttercup. Your sisters are worried sick about you. What are you doing here?" Brute asked her counterpart.**

**Buttercup looked at Brute calmly before replying: "I am here to find my inner power, the Power nobody else has jet and to become the strongest of us all again,"**

Buttercup looked a lot more relaxed then normal. She didn't twitch nothing. As if her feelings have been sucked out. The teachers set up a pollster room and sent Buttercup and Brute in there.

**"So Brute fight Buttercup normally as if you two had an argument over who's boyfriend is better," the man explained to them the test.**

**Brute looked at the teachers confused: "What? Why would we care?"**

**"We need to see how you two react," The woman explained, "if such a situation would come out. Ok?"**

**"What is the pay?" Brute asked interested. **

At the other end of the screen came a sack with money. Brute's eyes raised in amazement and Buttercup just stood there motionless.

**The man explained it further as to how she will be paid: "We are willing to pay you $18.000. Your age in $1.000. Ok? All original,"**

They proved it to Brute and she agreed. The other Powerpuffgirls, Rowdyruffboys and Powerpunkgirls rolled their eyes in the head.

Brute sent her first punched to Buttercup and she quickly reflected it and disarmed Brutes punch and sent her flying into the wall.

Brute looked at Buttercup startled. This move was very new. So Brute did copy cat and all 11 Brute's attacked Buttercup at the same time. But she copy cat herself and all fake Brutes landed with a blue eye on the left ore right on the ground. Brute had to retreat that idea as well.

**"Well let's see how you take this attack-" Brute said as she charged her anger up.**

**Buttercup could see what attack she was thinking about and charged as well: "Let's finish this-"**

**"Tornado twist," Both the Punk and the Puff said at the same time.**

But with this attack Brute twisted herself to the left whiles Buttercup did a harder move and turned to the right. And as they smashed against each other Brute was the first one of balance and getting sick. Buttercup shortly after followed and landed back on her feet with a light spin in her head.

**"God… that was… a…good…move…" Brute said impressed about the power that was coming off Buttercup, she had a quick pause to catch her breath.**

**"I am getting fed up," Buttercup said getting bored of her counterpart, but allowing her the few minuets.**

Brute couldn't agree more so they finished it of with a fire surrounding their bodies and this time Buttercup tortured Brute so that the teachers quickly had to stop this test.

**"Well. That was excellent," Mr Time said, but then added: "Sorry that you got hurt Brute. But it shows that Buttercup's training is paying of,"**

**"Yeah. Good luck with the rest of the training Buttercup. You'll end up being the strongest girl ever," Brute said pleased with her counterpart.**

**"Really? Thanks Brute. And thank the others at home," Buttercup said a bit proud in her voice.**

**Brute nodded towards her counterpart and smiled over at her: "I will,"**

With that Brute and Buttercup bowed down to each other and Brute was driven back home. The teachers were pleased that there work was paying itself of.

* * *

><p>Back at home the Powerpuffgirls, Powerpunkgirls and Rowdyruffboys were pleased that they knew now what was going on with Buttercup and that she was in safe hands. Now all that they have to do is wait for her return.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Nice. Please review. I own nobody except for Buttercup's special power and the teacher's."<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Time travel can be dangerouse

**Time travel can be dangerous**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for Buttercup's teachers. Written date: Sunday 9th September 2012."**

* * *

><p>As she was up again at 7 A.M she walked into the shower room which was just a cold bucket of water, Buttercup got her washcloth out and cleaned her entire bodie. Suddenly she heard a small beeping and she looked over the cold stone wall.<p>

She noticed Mr. Time was there as he was about to feed a chicken. Buttercup smiled at all the animals they had there. She wanted to carry on when she suddenly heard the beep again. She looked back to the chicken and she noticed that the food left and Mr. Time was feeding it again. Buttercup quickly got dressed and walked over to Mr. Time to inquire him about what has just happened.

**"Good morning Buttercup. Are you ok?" Mr Time asked her as he noticed the student.**

**"Yes. I noticed that you have just feed the chicken only a few minuets ago and then again? And the food vanished. That was very unusual." Buttercup pointed out, but then interrogated her teacher: "What did you do? And don't pretend nothing happened, because I saw what you did,"**

Mr. Time sight. And he nodded. He got out his watch and showed it to Buttercup. She noticed it didn't have hands like a normal clock would. But 9 planets and a smaller star were circling each other. Showing very clearly where their routs were.

**"It is called "Time travel" you can go back in time with this. But don't always do it. Because what you change in the past can have sever consequences to the future. Some things were meant to be and some things weren't ever to be there," Mr Time explained to his student.**

**Buttercup nodded her head, but it sounded like a lot of fun: "Understood. May I try later?"**

**"Sure. Do something at the end of the day. Then press the button to go a hour back and then change what you have done. Understood?" Mr Time instructed her.**

**"Ok," Buttercup said felling a little unsure about time travel.**

So Buttercup started by reading loads of books that were in the library. Then they all (Meaning Buttercup and the teachers) had lunch together. Broccoli with spinach and sprouts mashed up to a glue past with bread.

Buttercup gagged and then remembered the watch she was wearing. She quickly checked who cooked this muck, travelled back to the start of the day and changed the name to a different teacher. Mrs. Light has cooked this juke. So Buttercup cheekily swapped Mr. Light with Mr. Art. Then she travelled forwards to the meal and it changed from Broccoli with spinach and sprouts mashed up to a glue past with bread to carrot soup and strawberry cheese cake.

The teachers looked a bit confused at the swap. But Buttercup pretended that it was like that in the first place. She grinned as they finished there lunch. Mr. Time gave Buttercup a small glare and then asked to talk to her again.

**"So you noticed that I changed the teachers around so that we could have a better meal?" Buttercup asked him as she chuckled.**

**"Yes, but here is a warning Buttercup." Mr Time said very seriously: "Some thing's in live have to happen for a reason. So please don't change it constantly," Mr Time instructed her mad.**

**"Ok. Here. Then you should better keep it. For save keeping," Buttercup said.**

Mr. Time nodded, took the time-traveling-watch back from Buttercup and locked it in his bedroom. Then the teachers got together for a teacher meeting to discuss their student Buttercup. Buttercup left to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Is Buttercup getting better? Please review to find out."<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8: The teachers conference

**Chapter 08 The teachers conference in an e-mail**

_**Quanktumspirit: "I had difficulty deciding if I should make it having the teachers talk to each other or have them talk to Professor Utonium. So I decided it should be all in a letter sent to Professor Utonium. Please carry on reviewing. Written date: Monday 10**__**th**__** June 2013."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Townsville<strong>

Well over a month has gone by and Blossom and Bubbles were getting very scared for Buttercup, she may be in a super secret power school, but they didn't know if she was missing them, or even remembers them. Professor Utonium was trying everything to locate his daughter, with no success. Until one day just as Blossom and Bubbles were in school he received an e-mail with a return address. It was Buttercup's school report about the Power school.

"**Well, this is interesting. Let's see what she is up to." Professor Utonium said.**

He opened the letter and read what the teachers had to report to him.

_**Dear Mr Utonium,**_

_**We are informing you of your daughter Buttercup Utonium's powers and the successes she has achieved her.**_

_**Her first lesson was about her dreams and wishes, Mrs Light taught her that they mainly come from her memory and her dreams have all cleaned themselves up and she is having a full night of sleep ready to start the new day.**_

_**The next lesson was in the morning and she had the power to bring up the sun, since we noticed that power was a bit too dangerous for her we removed that lesson, just in case when she flies, then the sun would be all over the place.**_

_**Buttercup's third lesson was target practice and changing her eye diameter, she practiced this nearly every day, her eyes have now grown just like her body back into her head and her eye beam has become very fine and hot as well. And with that power she helped us redecorate another room in the school.**_

_**Her fourth lesson we had to borrow her counterpart Brute Plutonium for a battle test against each other, all of her powers have grown very strong and Brut was defeated, she was only hurt a bit, so we sent her with a cash reward back home.**_

_**Fifth and final lesson Mr Times taught Buttercup about the pro and cons of time travel, we all had a taste of it as our dinner suddenly changed, but Mr Times warned her of the dangers that time travel can have.**_

_**Her training will continue until she has full control of all her powers, also we would like to bring Buttercup back into the school, if we know correctly she went to the nursery Poke oaks and will be en-rolled for the first year of the school Town Oak High school? She will be picked up and dropped off there by one of our staff.**_

_**With regards: The Power school teachers.**_

Professor Utonium nodded and sent the Power school a reply threw the post.

_**Dear Power school,**_

_**That is good to hear that Buttercup is getting on with her work, watch out though, she can be quiet stubborn, I hope that one day she will have her own power like she has always dreamed of, her sister's aren't coping so well without her. They miss her terribly. I would like to ask you to give Buttercup a different name when she enrolled as to not make her sisters trying to stop her returning to the school. You could rename her as Anna please? Anna Marie and then one of your last names aiming as her father. Then change her appearance so she will not be easy recognised. I don't want Blossom or Bubbles to try and stop her returning to the school and stopping any of her training. **_

_**Thank you very much Professor John Utonium.**_

* * *

><p>Back at the Power school<p>

The teachers were waiting patiently for Professor Utonium's answer. Buttercup was out with Mr Power to get all of her school supplies she would need for this school year. The other teachers were making a beef stew dinner for them to feast upon. As they finished laying the table they heard a big loud gong from outside, which was the doorbell. Then Buttercup and Mr Power entered with a new white school bag and all of her school books as she needed it.

"**Good evening everybody. We have all the school supplies for school tomorrow," Buttercup said.**

The teacher's nodded, filled out her application form and Buttercup adapted to her new name. She was now Anna Art. Mr Art agreed to always drive Buttercup down there and pick her up as well. So that no suspicion would fall upon Buttercup. Buttercup dyed her hair with very strong hair die to blond and changed her eye colour to brown. The Power school teachers gave Buttercup very strict rules to follow at all time.

_Rule number one: You may only be known as Anna Art. If anybody asks you about Buttercup you will not react to that name, just say that you heard it was the runaway Powerpuffgirl, nothing else._

_Rule number two: You may speak to your sister's or any other teacher or student, if you must, but don't become friends with anybody, if somebody needs help don't offer it._

_Rule number three: If asked about your parent's just say that they are divorced and that you live right now with your father Mr Art. Mr Art will as well come to all the needed Teacher and parent's evenings._

_Rule number four: Don't react to the hot line when it ring's, just leave your sister's to do the job. If you do your cover as Anna is blown and everybody will know who you really are._

Buttercup nodded and adapted to be called Anna now. As the next morning came Buttercup changed into her school uniform and was driven down in a small blue car driven by Mr Art. Buttercup started calling her name out a few times. As the school came closer she got a little bit nervous. Mr Art patted her on her hand to try and stay calm.

"**Everything will be ok Anna. Don't you worry," Mr Art said.**

"**Thank's dad. We are here." Buttercup said pointing at the school, but then asked the teacher: "And you will pick me up this evening again?"**

"**Sure. See you later," Mr Art said.**

Buttercup nodded and walked forward looking at the same school building where she has been in over a month ago. Now her school lessons and life shall begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except Buttercup's teacher's and her new cover name."<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: The first school day for B

**Chapter 09 The first school day for a new girl**

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody. Written date: Sunday 13**__**th**__** October 2013."**_

* * *

><p>As Buttercup reached the school building on the Monday morning she looked at it interestingly, it hasn't changed since she left a month ago, Buttercup looked at her calendar and noticed she spent her last month of summer at the Power school.<p>

"_Great, so much for summer holidays." Buttercup thought to herself._

As Buttercup walked around the playing field she noticed all the students gathered around a circle and were looking at the sky excitedly. Suddenly the music "Signal in the sky" was being played by a boy's IPhone. Buttercup looked up and saw Blossom and Bubbles land perfectly in the circle of student's. They looked a bit confused at them. Buttercup sat on a white bench and watched them.

"**Hello Po- wait where is Buttercup?" All the children asked confused.**

"**Buttercup has run away, we haven't seen her since our last monster fight battle with her. Sorry guys." Blossom explained.**

Whiles Blossom explained Bubbles happily skipped forward watching the other children, as she saw the new girl sitting on the bench she happily skipped forward to her. As Bubbles reached the new student she saw it was a girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. As Buttercup saw her blond sister approach her she stayed calm and carried on reading her school book's going through her head what she would have to study for this year.

**As Bubbles spotted Buttercup she decided to talk with the 'new girl: "Hi, my name is Bubbles Utonium, what is your name and where do you come from?"**

Buttercup almost felt a panic attack come over her, so she quietly counted to 10 a few times before relaxing again and remembering her name she started a conversation with her sister Bubbles.

"**Oh hi Bubbles, I heard a lot of things about you in the newspapers, my name is Anna Marie Art, or just simply Anna and I just refereed here from a faraway school." Buttercup now known as Anna explained before continuing in the discussion: "It is nice to meet a superhero like yourself." Buttercup said putting a little undertone in her normal voice so she wouldn't be recognised.**

"**That is great Anna, so what do you make of the school so far?" Bubbles asked Buttercup.**

Buttercup quietly growled under her voice, she knew plenty about the school, so she has to put the opposite approach of what she really thinks of the school.

**Buttercup began her explanation to her younger sibling: "I'm very impressed, dough I don't know my way around it jet, but I think I can manage."**

"**Ok, well I can be your tour guide if you wish Anna." Bubbles offered her.**

"**Really sure, thank you." Buttercup said.**

**As Bubbles checked her time she had to inform 'the new girl' quickly: "The bell is about to go, come your first lesson is English, cool the same as me, so come this way."**

As they entered the school Buttercup could recognise many of her old friends, but now she has to delete all of them from her memory to pretend that she is a new girl and not the same old Buttercup as they know. Bubbles pulled her along the hall way up to the English lesson room, she knocked politely on the door and as they heard a 'come in' Bubbles pushed the handle bar down and the two girls entered the English lesson. Buttercup recognised that it was Miss Kean who was her English tutor here.

"**_Well, some things don't change much." Buttercup thought quietly to herself._**

**Bubbles spoke to their teacher in her usual voice, not knowing who she was introducing to the class: "Good morning Miss Kean, this is Anna Marie Art and she just moved here with her father."**

Buttercup just silly waved to the class. A lot of boy's faced Buttercup with a loving stare. Buttercup felt disgusted by their stares, since she didn't want a relationship with anybody. Miss Kean looked just like Buttercup remembered her, Miss Kean smiled at Buttercup warmly before leading her next to Bubbles in the middle row.

"**Well I hope all of you will treat Anna with respect that she needs to build up her confidence, remember everybody how scary your first day of school was, I don't want anybody intimidating Anna at all." Mrs Kean said and then focused on 'Anna' "Here Anna since I can see the only seat free is next to Tina Frewin and Crystal Hope you should sit with them. Here are your book's that you would be needing to study to catch up with the others, maths 1, english 3, art 2, geometry 1, chemistry 1 and last Biology 3, as well as the book's I would like to ask you to bring every book out need for the day, finish the homework's as best as you can and on Wednesday you need to bring your swim suite for the swimming lesson, on Thursday you will get a library card and there you can study for an hour in the 4****th**** lesson. On Friday you need your sport stuff. Ok?" **

"**Sure, thank you Miss Kean." Buttercup said.**

Buttercup took the books and walked to the table. Tina Frewin had blond hair with black strip and a green tang top as well as black jean. Crystal Hope had a black skirt with high heels, a blue t-shirt with the pink words: Love is hope on, her hair was black with light green stripes in. Buttercup approached them and decided not to talk to either of them. As she sat down the lessons started, to Buttercup's surprise she studied all of these during her own free time and that way could answer most of the questions the teacher asked them, even as she accidently taught them the wrong formula in Geometry Buttercup quickly stopped her and explained it correctly.

* * *

><p>As the lesson was over and lunch came around Buttercup walked to the café and sat at a table on her own, she saw her sisters approach her, Bubbles sat on the left side of her and Blossom on the right, then 3 boy's came. To Buttercups horror it was the Rowdyruffboy's. Brick picked Blossom up and gave her a twirl before giving her a sweet hello kiss, Boomer tickled Bubbles from behind, she squirmed a bit before giggling to him and giving him a kiss as well. But Butch just sat between his flirtish brothers and looked across to Buttercup. Buttercup put on her best confused face she could, since the last time she saw the Rowdyruffboy's was as they were beating there buts at football.<p>

"**So Bubbles my dear who is your new friend?" Boomer asked his girlfriend.**

**Bubbles said happy: "Her name is Anna and she is our new friend. Introduce yourself boy's."**

"**Ok, we are the Rowdyruffboy's, Brick, Boomer and Butch Jojo." The 3 boy's said at the same time.**

"**Nice to make your acquaintance." Buttercup said, but still decided to get into a discussion with the RRB: "I hope some of you like to play sport?"**

"**Well if it is sport guy's you are in to then your man is definitely Butch here," Boomer said pointing at his older brother: "he just loves a good battle. Maybe someday you could have a proper football match against each other."**

"**So you two are the friends of Blossom and Bubbles?" Buttercup asked them.**

**Brick looked a little embarrassed to tell a total stranger about how he and his brother stood around the Powerpuff girls, but did it any way: "Um no, we are the boyfriends of our own angels. Aren't we Blossom?"**

"**Sure they are. And Boomer is my super sweet boyfriend." Bubbles said swooning over her man.**

"**Cool and who is your girlfriend Butch?" Buttercup asked the third, green Rowdy ruff.**

"**I don't have one, only one girl I ever have showed interest to, but she left the town about a month ago… I haven't seen her since." Butch said looking very sad.**

**Buttercup knew instantly who he meant, but decided to play the act card out: **"**What was her name and have you told her before she left?"**

"**No Anna, her name was Buttercup Utonium. I loved her since the first time she kissed me, but I never have the courage to tell her the truth… maybe one day when she comes back I can tell her the truth." Butch said feeling very sad.**

Buttercup felt her own heart break, Butch Jojo was in love with her all this time? And never once did she notice it. But Buttercup had to put on a confused face, quickly she forced her own blush down before Butch notice something going wrong with her.

"**Well if you truly love her then maybe you can send her a love letter and see how she responses." Buttercup offered.**

"**I tried, but what if she shoots me down and breaks my heart?" Butch asked 'Anna/Buttercup' on the edge of a tearful break down: "I can't ever love another like her, there is no one else I'd rather be together then her. It is so much easier telling her face to face."**

"**Well I don't know much about love," Anna/Buttercup explained, "but if it is true love you are looking for and she say's no the she is just not the one for you. Your true love would say yes and go out with you, I'm sure."**

But in her head she said: _"Scram you loser" _said her dark side, but her light side said: _"Buttercup you can't let a chance of being with the boy you love go like that. You have to tell him some time the truth, but not now."_

"_**Sighs **_**your right Anna, thanks. Have you got a boyfriend by the way?" Butch asked her.**

"**No… I used to, but he wanted to go to bed with me immediately before we even had our first date, so I left him… why? Would you like to go out with me?" Buttercup asked scared.**

**Butch beamed a lot happier and looked at Anna/Buttercup excited: "Why not? You are very interesting. Is it ok if I pick you up at 6 PM at your house tonight?"**

Buttercups heart was racing, she can't tell Butch the truth of who she really was. But he was just too sweet to ignore… dough she promised her teachers that she wouldn't fall in love with anybody she didn't promise that she wouldn't go out with anybody.

* * *

><p>As lunch was over Buttercup had Chemistry, she walked over to her chemistry class and sat in the back row. As the rest of the class came inside Buttercup saw that Robin, her old friend sat next to her in the Chemistry lesson.<p>

"**Hi you are Anna?" Robin asked her, before introducing herself: "My name is Robin."**

"**Hello Robin, nice to know you, should we get started on this test subject?" Buttercup asked her.**

Robin nodded, they were given 3 dangerously explosive stuff, as the rest of the class worked on their explosive experiment, Buttercup saw a lot of people blew up the howl experiment by their 3rd try, Blossom who was paired up with Princess and Bubbles who had Elmer on her side were after their 3rd attempt blown up as well.

Buttercup chuckled quietly, she guided Robin safely threw the howl experiment and by the end of the lesson they were the only pairing to not blow up the experiment and created H2O successfully. After class Robin hugged Anna/Buttercup happy.

"**Wow Anna, I am sure your father must be a professor, if you know so much about chemistry, even Blossom Utonium didn't manage to complete all the questions with Bubbles and they have a Professor as a father." Robin asked her.**

**Buttercup/Anna shook her head: "Um… no actually, I am just very interested in the subject." **

She wasn't lying, a few day's after she went into the Power school Buttercup had a lot to learn about chemistry to understand how her body was changing during the training. And that way her interest in chemistry grew a lot.

Buttercup checked on her plan what her last lesson was, as she saw it was Biology she walked to class to. There they studied the evolvement of the earth, plants and animals, again Buttercup knew a lot about it. As that lesson was over to Buttercup walked outside, there stood a lot of cars with parents there to greet them. As Buttercup saw Professor Utonium with Blossom and Bubbles hugging them she did feel a little home sick, but Buttercup waited in the shadows for Mr Art to pick her up. Bubbles saw Anna and walked over to her.

"**So see you tomorrow Anna?" Bubbles asked her.**

"**Sure you will, we have a howl school year to go by." Buttercup said whiles keeping a look out for Mr Art to come by.**

Suddenly a black small car pulled up and Buttercup recognised Mr Art inside it, he got out and hugged her.

"**Hello Anna, did you have a nice school day?" Mr Art asked her.**

Buttercup chuckled quietly under her breath, the father roll he play's perfectly. So Buttercup had to focus in being her Anna and not somebody else, suddenly Professor Utonium came forward to talk to them as well.

**Buttercup quickly replied to him to shrink down any suspicion between them both to the other students: "Yes I did dad, thank you for asking." Buttercup replied.**

"**Hello so you are the famous Anna Art I heard off? Welcome both of you to Townsville." Professor Utonium said happy.**

Mr Art glared at Buttercup asking her threw his eyes what they knew about her, Buttercup pulled him down and whispered in his ear that they knew nothing what so ever. He nodded. Then he came up with a perfect plan.

"**Why thank you, um Professor Utonium if I read about you correctly?" Mr Art asked.**

"**Correct." Professor Utonium said happy that he ahs a fan, but then asked them the question he actually had to them: "Is it ok if you two could come over for dinner, my girls just love having friends around."**

"_**No kidding." Buttercup growled under her breath.**_

"**I'm sorry Mr Utonium," Buttercup said denying the offer for now: "but at home we still have a lot to unpack after our move. And we have to get going now, maybe some other day." Buttercup offered.**

"**Ok, promise, my girls will find you soon Anna, have a save journey home." Professor Utonium said.**

Buttercup and Mr Art nodded and waived them good bye. As the car with Blossom and Bubbles in it drove out of sight Mr Art glared at Buttercup, she knew this was not going of to a good start.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I own nobody except for Buttercups cover name and her teachers."<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10 The dissolved power

**Chapter 10 The dissolved power**

_**Quanktumspirit: "As promised here is the next chapter, please continue to review. I own nobody except the teachers and Buttercups power... powers, and be warned, Buttercup is getting a dangerously high fever, but she still lives even if a normal human would be dead under the temperature she is getting, but it has it's reasons,"**_

* * *

><p>As Buttercup and Mr Art got back to the Power school they worked together on her homework. It was fairly easy. Once she had it completed Buttercup waked to the training room again.<p>

This time the teachers reprogrammed it and Buttercup was hurled into a storm, she had to practice her flying techniques, after her powers were growing, her flying ability was lacking drastic. Buttercup was slammed against a mat of the training room and the teachers quickly stopped the flying practice to check on their student.

**Mr Art was the first to find his voice again and checked on Buttercup: **"**Buttercup you ok?"**

"**Ow my head, yeah, I just haven't trained the flying to well," Buttercup explained her lack in power supplies: "can we first try it with out the wind?"**

"**Of course, plus we need to know how you fly, ah I know how, Buttercup put these electrodes on your head, hands and feet, then fly again and we will see how the patterns are," Mr Art said nodding his head.**

The other teachers nodded as well confirming that it was a good idea, Buttercup got at least 100 electrodes placed all over her body, 25 on her head, 25 on her hands, 25 on her feet and the last 25 over her legs. Once her buttons were online the teachers ordered her to walk around the room to make sure they were all online, a computer point image appeared of Buttercup on the other screen.

Once they confirmed with her that everything was in place Buttercup launched herself upwards, the teachers looked on the electrodes and saw she used a little bit of her muscles to keep herself levitated, her mind was completely fixated on her height and speed, which right now was a slow 4 miles an hour.

Buttercup wasn't asked to fly fast or slow so she just gave them a weak demonstration of her powers.

**Mr Power then gave her the next test: **"**Good job Buttercup, now attach yourself with this XXL strong rope to the wall and then give full power, as if you were chasing somebody with your top flying speed,"**

"**Will do," Buttercup replied back.**

She attached herself to the very strong rope and flew up again, this time she pulled with all of her might against the rope, as she was certain she had her full power up her body almost generated green beams around herself which indicated her at her top speed.

The teachers mouths dropped down, her speed was well over 40.075 km per 20 minuets. So calculated up Buttercup could reach speeds up to 120.225 km per hour.

(If you guy's are confused as to why I am making Buttercup so fast, then watch the one where the girls travelled to the past some how by flying fast around the earth, that's how she can be so fast, in the normal Powerpuff girls episode)

"**Really good Buttercup, we will now simulate objects coming toward you, we are just going to launch pillows towards you to not harm you, try and dodge them whiles keeping the average flying speed," Mr Powers explained.**

**Buttercup nodded her head before replying : **"**I will try,"**

Buttercup slowed her speed down a bit as pillows were launched at her, she dodged them with little to no effort, more pillows came and a few times she collided with them. But as time went by she grew better at dodging them. But the first time she tried it she accidentally lase-red one that came directly at her instead of dodging it.

After dodging the pillows for 3 hours Buttercup grew very weak, she laser eyed beamed 5 pillows off their strings, they fall onto the floor, then she crashed upon them and stopped her flying practice for the day. The rope lay next to her out of their strength mode.

Mr Time quickly rushed to her to see if she was ok, he noticed her legs were hurting her a bit, her howl body was burning hot as well, as if she was catching a fever. He quickly made a hand sign to the other teachers to come in as well.

Mr Time, Mr Power and Mr Art all carried a very shattered Buttercup to her bed and Mrs Light quickly rang for an ambulance, something was dangerously wrong with Buttercup.

"**No wait, don't ring for an ambulance, nobody is allowed to know of her training here," Mr Art quickly warned Mrs Light.**

**Mrs Light started to panic: **"**But she needs medical attention, we only know how to help somebody build their strengths up, not how to medically attend to her,"**

"**But who can we call? We can't call for her sisters of her father, they will take her away immediately..." Mr Power said worried.**

"**No... I know who, the counter-part's Professor, Professor Plutonium," Mr Time said excited: "he was the one that created the Powerpunk girls, so he must be just as knowledgable about the Powerpuff girls and know what to do in such a situation,"**

The teachers looked at each other very worried, Buttercup was growing weaker with every breath she was taking, seeing as the safety of the school and Buttercup's live was at stake the teachers agreed to it.

Mr Art quickly got into a red sports car and drove off to Villestown as fast as he could to get Professor Plutonium. The other teachers lay Buttercup in her bed and tried to keep her cold, jet it wasn't working. Buttercups temperature continued to rise from 36.5 centigrade to 38 degrees centigrade.

* * *

><p>After travelling for 20 minuets Mr Art found the castle of Professor Plutonium, he looked up at the 3 towers which represented the Powerpunk girls bedrooms, he was shivering under the cold stare of the castle.<p>

A huge warning sign was placed on the top of the door, it read: Anybody dares to ring the door bell and disturb me may do so if they have a death wish.

Mr Art swallowed his fear down and still decided to ring the door bell. The sound of the bell was very loud, you would be able to hear it threw out the entire castle. After waiting for 3 minuets a man in a white Professor suite, with spiked up black hair.

He was about 46 years old and looked at Mr Art confused. He unlocked the door by moving at least 20 locks as Mr Art counted. Once the door was open he looked back at him.

Professor Plutonium had the usual black scar across his face, his hair was spiked back, his black eye patch was replaced by a white one, but he still had the Professors lab coat on.

"**Are you Professor Plutonium? Evil master mind and creator of the Powerpunk girls?" Mr Art asked him.**

**Professor Plutonium gave him a death glare before replying :**"**Indeed I am... to what do I ow the pleasure of your visit sir?"**

"**My name is Mr Art, I am one of 4 teachers at a top secret Power school where we teach young super children about their abilities and show them their inner new strengths, " Mr Art explained, and then came to the main reason he was there: "our student by the name of Miss Buttercup Utonium had an accident by one of her trainings, she caught a very dangerous heigh fever and we don't know how to cool it of. Knowing that you created the Powerpunkgirls, we hoped that you could come and cool her off again, we can't not even with ice or carbon dioxide does it work,"**

"**I see, what comes out for me?" Professor Plutonium asked him.**

**Mr arts anger spiked as Professor Plutonium said that, then he replied mad: **"**You would be saving a super humans life, what more do you want?"**

"**I can't stand the Power doof girls, they constantly ruin all of my evil plans and have beaten up my daughters more times then once, so why would I worry over the death of one?" Professor Plutonium asked.**

Mr Art had to think fast, Buttercup's life was running out of time, suddenly he snapped his fingers, he knew how he could scare Professor Plutonium so much that he would help.

"**Because if you don't save Buttercup's life, then Miss Brute Plutonium will die within 24 hours after Buttercup's death, and when she is dead the power of the Powerpunk girls will perish as well, Brute is the brain ad glue that holds her sisters together, with her gone all your daughters will die as well," Mr Art said.**

Professor Plutonium's face grew very white, he walked suddenly very weak around the room and looked outside to his daughters. They were playing punch ball in the middle, which was Brute at the minute. Seeing his daughters so happy was one of Professor Plutonium's greatest happinesses he could ever ask for. Mr Art was right, he didn't want any of his daughters to die like that.

After thinking it threw for 3 more minuets Professor Plutonium nodded his head. He walked first out and gave his daughters a few orders, the daughters nodded and then they hugged each other. After releasing his family Professor Plutonium got from his lab a container, with carbon dioxide inside it.

"**Can we go now? We have a super human to save," Professor Plutonium snapped.**

"**Of course sir, this way to the car," Mr Art said.**

The two walked out the limousine and they quickly driven all the way back to the Power school. Professors Plutonium didn't bother to map out where he was going, he just wanted to finish and return back home as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Buttercup was still lying now in her bed. The temperature was spiking even higher and she was burning up. Mr Power, Mr Time and Mrs Light each tried to cool Buttercup down, but something inside Buttercup was killing her.<p>

"**I hope she is going to be ok," Mrs Light said worried: "Professor Utonium will never forgive us that we pushed Buttercup so far," Mrs Light said with more worried keeping the room in a brighter light so they could see their patient better.**

"**I'm sure she will be fine, hu?" Mr Power said.**

All the 3 teachers turned to the door as they heard a key being turned within the lock. Mr Art came inside with a white Professor and a black scar with an eye patch on it. He entered and looked at Buttercup sceptic.

"**Good afternoon, my name is Professor Plutonium, I am Professor Utonium's counterpart, how is Buttercup doing?" Professor Plutonium asked them.**

**Mrs Light asked the Professor worried: **"**We think she has caught a fever, it won't go down at all, can you help her?"**

"**Please all of you leave this room for now, I want to take a look at Buttercup myself," Professor Plutonium ordered.**

The 4 teachers, Mrs Light, Mr Time, Mr Power and Mr Art looked at one another worried, before nodding and leaving Professor Plutonium to his work.

* * *

><p>All 4 teachers went outside and continued to write their reports about Buttercup's training and how her 'secret main power' was developing. They all assume that's one of the reasons why Buttercup suddenly collapsed into a heap of pain.<p>

Jet they didn't know what her new power was going to be. They were sure what ever her Power os they will help her develop it further.

* * *

><p>Professor Plutonium measured Buttercup's temperature every 20 minuets. It wasn't getting any lower, but suddenly Buttercup moved her body and moaned.<p>

"**Um... Professors, could you all please come back in here!" Professor Plutonium called out.**

Mrs, Light, Mr Time, Mr Power and Mr Art all ran into the room and looked at Professor Plutonium confused. What was wrong with Buttercup?

Buttercup blinked and woke up again. As her eyes adjusted to the room she saw Professor Plutonium looking at her. She freaked out.

"**Professor Plutonium? What are you doing here?" Buttercup asked him shocked.**

**Professor Plutonium glared at Buttercup before replying: **"**I am here to try and save your life Buttercup, what did you do to yourself?" **

**Buttercup began to explain: **"**Well... I just want my own super power to come, that's all,"**

"**Ah because you have none," Professor Plutonium said understanding her circumstances now: "ok, but I think your teaching went a little to far, you just lost a power you originally had,"**

"**What? Which one?" Buttercup asked shocked.**

"**You lost the ability to clone yourself, you can't copy cat yourself any more," Professor Plutonium said.**

"**Oh... so not an important power," Buttercup said re-leaved.**

"**No... but your body is developing itself a new power, jet what that is I can't tell jet, but for... sure..." Professor Plutonium was about to say, but then grew silence.**

He scanned Buttercup once more and sadly shook his head. Buttercup and the 4 teachers looked at him confused, what was it?

"**I'm sorry to tell you this Buttercup, but your body is in such heigh training form that it..." Professor Plutonium silenced himself for a short while to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was: "weirdly has created 4 chambers, one at your hands, one at your feet, one at your mouth, and the last one in your stomach. But I can't tell for what,"**

"**Oh? No wonder I feel different," Buttercup said worried.**

**Professor Plutonium gave her his final examination statement: **"**You are still able to continue your training, but keep a close eye on those 4 chambers, if any changes should come contact me immediate,"**

"**Could Brute be developing them as well?" Buttercup asked him.**

"**No, Brute is ok, I checked on her 2 day's ago, these chambers in you came 2 weeks ago," Professor Plutonium said.**

Buttercup nodded. What are these 4 chambers for? What ever it is she was sure these power's, for the results are clear that she is going to be getting more then one, are going to change her way of fighting, her way of thinking as well as her way of felling all together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yup, everything is going according to plan, please review, I own nobody."<strong>_


End file.
